Family Reunion
by RozaCourt
Summary: Ash, Paul, and Lily decide to travel through the Camos region together after the boys' recovery. But then they meet Lily's siblings and realize why exactly the show girl doesn't mention her family. (Sequel to The Show Girl)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Pokémon world! Roza here, and the sequel to The Show Girl is now open for business!**

**First things first: I would like to give you all a timeline. This will be posted with every chapter. You will understand the purpose of it by the time the story ends.**

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter One: Ash

"Here we are: Uniswan City," Lily told me and Paul as we entered the city in Camos. We looked around and could tell why it was named after the rare Pokémon. There were symbols of Uniswan everywhere.

"Uniswan Forest lies right behind the city itself," Paul stated, pointing to the tree line. "Wasn't that where you found her?"

"It's more like she found me, but yes. Isn't that right, Pikachuett?"

"Pikachu!"

"Hey, shouldn't you bring Uniswan out to see her home?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" She released my hand to pull out a Pokéball. "Uniswan, it's time for your close-up!" Her Pokémon came out.

"Oh my goodness! There's the girl that caught Uniswan! Mom, I wanna meet her!" Lily giggled as a little girl caught the attention of everyone in the city. We were soon surrounded.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Lily. And these are my partners Pikachuett and Uniswan," she replied, waving merrily.

"They are so cute! You are a very lucky trainer," a little girl said. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu!" "Uniswan!" Paul cleared his throat, catching the platinum blonde's attention.

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is my good friend from Sinnoh, Paul. And my boyfriend from Kanto, Ash." I smiled as her hand slid back into mine. "They're joining me on my journey now."

"Wow, baby sis. Seems like you've surrounded yourself with cuteness." The crowd parted, letting a man and a woman walk forward.

"No. _No_." I looked at Lily as she backed away, shaking her head with fear clear on her face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Paul stood between us and the other two.

"That's Robin and Raven, her older brother and sister," he answered, and I looked at him in surprise. '_She has siblings_?' I thought, wondering if Lily had ever told me that before. And I don't think she did. "They are Pokémon Hunters that used to hurt Lily because she treated Pokémon a lot better than they do."

"And a lot better than you do, Pauly boy," Raven teased. He scowled at the nickname, and Lily reached out to touch his tense arm.

"_Used_ to. I've changed." He pulled out a Pokéball. "Electivire, stand by for battle!" His Pokémon came out with his arms crossed.

"You _still_ have others fight your battles, lil'sis? You're _that_ weak?" Robin sneered.

"Paul, you should back up. I'm older now, and I can handle them." She stepped out of my arm after I gave her a supporting squeeze and stepped forward with Uniswan beside her. She squeezed the mauve boy's arm that she had been touching, and he backed away after nodding.

"Aw, does Wittle Wily wanna pway?" Raven said in a baby voice. (**Does little Lily want to play?**)

"I told you two to never approach me again. Now I have to force you to understand what never means. Pikachuett, use Thunderbolt! Uniswan, use Fire Blast!" Pikachuett jumped off of her shoulder.

"Pika_chu_!"

"Uni_swan_!" The two blasts hit the teens, making them blast off.

~Raven~

"Whoa!" I shrieked as my twin and I flew through the air. And _not_ the way I like to either. "Robin, make us stop!"

"I…!" We hit a hot air balloon, popping it, getting trapped inside it, and making it blow all around.

"This isn't what I meant!" I screamed as we were tossed around in the deflating balloon. "I. Hate. Balloons! Make this thing stop right now!" I grunted as we hit the ground and was surrounded by balloon material. "Again, _not_ what I meant."

"Why do you blame me for everything that goes wrong?" Robin grumbled as he pulled out his pocketknife.

"Cause it's fun. Now get us out of here so I can refind Lily."

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."

I snorted as he sliced a hole big enough for us to crawl out through. I looked down at the stupid thing. "Who builds a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth anyway?"

"The same Meowth that built that hot air balloon, that's who! Who do you think you are destroying it like that?!"

"I _know_ I am…." We spun around, and my eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Double whoa," Robin gasped beside me.

In front of me was the cutest guy I have ever seen. He had purple hair, green eyes, and the cutest face ever!

~Robin~

The woman was a total knockout. Her pink hair and purple eyes went together beautifully. And don't get me started on the rest of her.

~Both~

I think I'm in love!

**Alrighty, there's the first chapter of Family Reunion. I hope you all enjoy. Note: chapter length is dependent on chapter content. Some chapters will be short, others will be long. You'll just have to deal with it. And remember, keep in mind what I said in the epilogue of The Show Girl.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another note: I will post a memory on two thirds of the chapters (only those in Lily and Paul's POV). This is just to show the similarities between when Lily dated Paul and now when she's dating Ash.**

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: don't I wish I own Pokémon. Unfortunately, I do not.**

Chapter two: Lily

Memory: Six years, Two months ago

"Lily?" I whimpered and cowered further into the hole in the trunk of the tree. I couldn't recognize the male voice in my state of fear and pain, which explains why I'm remaining in my hidey place. "Lily, come out."

"Robin, please. I said I was sorry," I cried, covering my face in my arms.

"Pika? Pika pi?" 'See? Told you.'

After a moment, two hands wrapped around my wrists and gently tugged me until I let him pull me out of my hiding place. I blinked up at the figure and was met with deep black eyes. Paul.

"What did he do to you?" His eyes were furiously fierce, almost daring me to refuse him.

"I… I…. They…. She…." I trembled as I tried to come up with an excuse, the fear becoming stronger. Not necessarily at Paul, but at the memory he was conjuring up at the moment. His eyes fell to my hair and narrowed darkly. "That's nothing! I…!"

"They hurt you again, didn't they?" he growled. When I remained silent, he brushed my hair out of my face. He growled more when he saw the no longer bleeding slash on my cheek that had stained part my blond hair red from right under my eye to my chin.

"Paul, it's not…" I tried.

"This is ending. Now." I followed helplessly as the mauve haired boy stormed to my home. I waited outside, whimpering as the three fought each other.

End Memory: Present day

"Those two are bad news, Ash. There _is_ no trying to understand them," I told the raven haired trainer. We're sitting in a hotel room in Uniswan City after things had calmed down from the Raven and Robin incident.

"How bad can they be? After all, they are related to you," my apparently sometimes dense boyfriend asked. Paul looked back at us from where he was standing in front of the window.

"They make evil, brainwashed-by-Team-Universe Lily look weak and naïve," he described.

"I wish you wouldn't mention that," I sighed, remembering how I nearly attempted to kill the very boys in front of me.

"You know it's true." He flashed me the smile that is usually reserved just for me before sitting on his bed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Great idea. And I know exactly what the subject should be about." I sat on the table and smiled. "The Camos league."

"I already have two badges," Ash announced.

"Same here," Paul added.

"Goody! So now we can focus on getting both of you into the league. I hear the Uniswan gym badge is totes adorable."

"Where'd you hear that?" both asked me. I giggled.

"I have friends in Camos. Plus, the wild Pokémon here like to talk loud enough for me to listen to them if they know I'm nearby."

"You're just like N," Ash said.

"Who?" Pikachuett climbed into my lap, and I rubbed her head absentmindedly.

"N is a friend of mine that lives in the Unova region. He's kind of like you, except he senses Pokémon's feelings."

"Ok, so how else are we alike?"

"Both of you are closer to Pokémon than most trainers. But he isn't a trainer. He doesn't believe in forcing Pokémon to fight each other." I gasped lightly at this.

'_No way. Could it be? Dare we hope_…?' I jumped off the table, setting Pikachuett down beside where I had been sitting. I silently asked her to stay, and she nodded in understanding.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone." I walked to the door.

"Huh? I'll go with you." Ash stood up.

"_No_!" The room became completely still as the two looked at me with surprise in their eyes. "I mean, I have to do this. Alone. Just… wait here. Please?" When he nodded, I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, leaning back on it. "Forgive me, Ash. I didn't mean to snap at you," I whispered.

I pushed myself off of the door and made my way up to the roof of the hotel. Once there, I pulled out my secret watch and turned it on.

"Password please," a monotone voice requested.

"Pikachu, Arcanine, Uniswan, Luxio, Paul." The watch beeped, granting me access. "Contact, baby sis."

I set the watch down and took two steps back. A moment later, a hologram of a blond haired small girl appeared over it. No older than seven.

"Lily, you have no idea how happy I am to finally see you again!" she squealed very adorably.

"I have an idea. Hey, Rosie." I smiled at her.

"What's wrong? How come you used the watch to call me instead of a regular phone?"

"I can't use a phone because you two no longer _own_ phones, remember? We got rid of those. But that's not the point. That guy that saved my and Daisy's lives. What was his name?" she tapped her chin and looked up, thinking.

"I believe it was N. Why?"

"You two need to come to Uniswan City in Camos immediately."

"Alright, we'll take the jet. We'll meet you in the restaurant closest to the Pokémon Center by lunch time."

"Sounds good. Good night, baby sis."

"Night, Lily." She waved before her hologram disappeared. I walked back downstairs to the room with Ash and Paul; the two boys stood up as I sat on my bed.

"Ash, do you think N could be here by lunch time tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Unova isn't far by flight. I'll call him," he answered.

"Thank you." I flopped back on my pillow and sighed as Pikachuett curled up beside my head.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." '_I just might not be tomorrow if this isn't the same guy_.'

**Alright, there is chapter two of Family Reunion! The next chapter should be longer than the past two chapters. Maybe. I'm not sure yet.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: don't I wish I own Pokémon. Unfortunately, I do not.**

Chapter Three: Paul

Memory: One Year, Six Months Ago

"Paul, over here!" I turned around at the sound of my name being called. At the other end of the picnic area, Lily was standing over two other girls, waving to me. I maneuvered around other picnickers to stand by her.

"What?" She pouted lightly, hurt clear in her eyes, at my accidentally unenthusiastic voice. "Lily…." She sniffed and sat on the blanket behind Pikachuett.

"I wanted you to meet my sisters. But if it's too much of an inconvenience…."

"It's not." I sat down next to her.

"Well, this is my baby sister Rose and older by a year sister Daisy. Guys, this is Paul, my boyfriend of four and a half years." We nodded to each other.

The silence that fell around us was stifling. For a month now, Lily has started believing I no longer love her like I used to when we first started dating. I guess it doesn't help that I spend more time training and catching Pokémon than I do trying to prove this belief wrong.

I watched Rose climb into the blonde's lap and murmur something in her ear. My girlfriend laughed and nodded in agreement, the sadness ebbing away.

"So Paul, Lily says you helped her become a stronger trainer," Daisy said. I shook my head.

"She was already strong before I met her. I only helped her see it."

"Don't listen to him. I was pathetic. I had no clue what I was doing," the blond declared humbly, waving her hand dismissively.

"And yet, you were easily able to save me the third night after I started training you." She blushed and looked away.

"I don't like seeing other people get hurt. Especially on my behalf," she whispered.

"And I am grateful for that." I caught her chin and turned her head to make her look me in the eye. "I will _always _be grateful for you, Lily." She smiled as I touched my lips to hers.

"Ok."

End Memory

"How many siblings does she have?" Ash asked me. Lily was sitting at a separate table from us with her other sisters Daisy and Rose.

"Only four. Those two are closer to her than the others due to the fact that they didn't spend their time hurting her and Pokémon," I answered, watching Rose climb into Lily's lap to hug her.

"I can tell." The three sisters laughed merrily at something Daisy said. "Why wouldn't she mention them to me though?"

"Because of what your friend did to save them. She wanted to keep them hidden."

"Ash." We turned around and saw a guy with light green hair standing there.

"N!" Rose ran to the guy and jumped into his outstretched arms. He hugged her tight, his face buried in her hair.

"I thought you were gone forever when I woke up and you weren't there. I'm so glad you're alright," he said with a smile. Rose's arms tightened around his neck; the two stood there as Daisy and Lily approached us.

"Yep, that's him alright. No mistaking it," Daisy replied. N looked up at her.

"Daisy, how are you?" The dirty blond hesitated before walking closer to N. She wrapped her arms around his waist from the side slowly as if she were afraid he would disappear.

"Better now." Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Lily suggested after a moment. I switched sides in the booth so that Lily was sitting between me and Ash. N sat between Daisy and Rose.

"Is this why you called me last night, Ash?" N asked the raven.

"Lily asked me to."

"Daisy told me how you risked your life to save theirs. When I heard you were alive despite the circumstances, I wanted to thank you in person."

"It was nothing. I couldn't let these two get hurt or even killed," he replied.

"He blocked almost ten flame throwers," Rose told us.

"And twenty thunderbolts. Countless slashes, punches, iron tails, bubble beams, and hydrocannons," added Daisy.

"It was all worth it. I saved you two and countless Pokémon."

"Well, thank you. They wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, N. You have my gratitude."

I was about to say something when the wall beside us exploded. Rose screamed as we were all buried under wall rubble and blocks. I slowly managed to pull out a Pokéball.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" My Pokémon came out. "Get us out of this!"

After a few moments, I was able to comfortably wriggle out of the debris. I spent about five minutes helping Ursaring free everyone but… Lily.

"Lily?! Where are you?!" Rose whined. N held her back as Ash and I started digging for her.

"She isn't here anymore," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean, N? She was just…. Wait, you're right," Daisy said.

"Pikachuett is extremely stressed. She's worried about her partner's safety. Not physical health." I thought about it.

"That means she's…."

"Right up here!" We all looked outside. The first thing I noticed was Pikachuett in a bubble. The second was Lily in a cage above her. Then….

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled in outrage.

"And Raven and Robin too," Daisy said softly.

"What are you two doing?! They're the baddies who want to hurt Lily and her adorable Pokémon! Get away from them!" Rose yelled (naively).

"Sorry to break it to you, baby girl! But we are baddies as well!" Robin informed her.

"We ran into these two yesterday! Isn't Robin the cutest?!" Jessie swooned pressing into his side. "And they're both as bad as us! That equals double trouble for twerps like you!"

"Let Lily go!" I demanded.

"Hm, let me think about….! Nope! Meowth, show them our new machine!" Raven commanded.

"Firing up!" The talking Pokémon pushed a button on a remote.

"Lily!" Rose shrieked as her sister and her Pokémon started screaming. Lily fell to her knees as Pikachuett fell to the side. A laser started powering up.

"Paul, move!" I jumped back as a controlled thunderbolt shot out of the laser and hit the ground where I had been standing.

"Aw, that's no fun! She warned you right before you hot hit! Raven, what would you like for us to do about that?" James asked the sun blond. My heart sank as she smiled cruelly.

"Do it again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not getting much of a response! Is there something wrong? If there is anything you guys would like for me to improve on, I will gladly do so. Just let me know. I'm not a mind reader.**

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter four: Ash

"Ash, jump back!" Lily warned me. I jumped back and scowled. I can tell she was feeling Pikachuett's pain like it was her own. She was just that close to her Pokémon. What they feel, she feels.

"Shut your stupid pie hole, Twerpett! You're ruining Robin's fun!" Jessie complained loudly.

"Meowth." The talking Pokémon looked up at the male blonde. "Turn up the knob."

"Will do."

"Lily!" Rose and Daisy cried out as the Pokémodel screamed louder. We all jumped back as a bigger blast hit where we had been standing.

"I can't just stand by and watch. Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul's Pokémon appeared. "Use Thunder!"

"Attacking the bubble or cage is futile, Pauly boy!" Raven taunted.

"Who said he was aiming for either?!"

"Hey, my remote!" Meowth yelled as the device was destroyed.

"Good thing both containers can only be opened by my voice password," Raven bragged as Lily fell to the side.

"Pikachu," my partner said on my shoulder.

"Pikachu's right," Rose put in, grabbing my hand to make me look down at her. "You have to do something Ash!"

"I know. It's just…." I looked up at Lily. "I don't know what I can do without hurting her." The Pokémodel slowly lifted her head to look down at me.

"Ash, bring out Uniswan!" '_Huh? Oh yeah!_'

~Flashback~

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pulled out a Pokéball. "I need you to hold on to Uniswan for me, Ash. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow." She placed the ball in my hand.

"Don't worry, I promise to keep her safe." She touched my cheek.

"It's not _her_ safety I'm talking about."

~End Flashback~

"This is what she meant," I muttered, pulling out the Pokéball. "Uniswan, I choose you!" The rare Pokémon appeared hovering above us.

"Uniswan, use Iron Horn on the cage! Pikachuett, use Volt Tackle on the bubble!"

The bubble and cage burst with the two attacks, freeing Pokémon and trainer. Uniswan caught both and landed beside me.

"Hey, you two! It's time you witnessed exactly what Team Rocket gets every time they mess with one of my friends! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika_chu_!" All five blasted off, Team Rocket yelling out their catch phrase. I turned my attention to Lily.

"We need to get her inside," Paul said. Uniswan followed us into the Pokémon Center. Once inside, Nurse Joy immediately came to help.

~Line Break~

"Ash?" I looked up at Nurse Joy. "She's asking for you and Paul." We thanked her, stood up, and walked down the hall to Lily's room. Pikachu ran to Pikachuett, who was still sleeping on her own bed.

"Nurse Joy says she will probably wake up soon. She just needs rest," the platinum blond replied.

"And how are you feeling?" I asked as Paul and I sat on either side of her bed. I held her hand lightly, and she gave me a smile.

"Alright. I've had worse days."

"Like the time you battled fifteen Frillish with only Pikachuett?" Paul teased. Lily laughed lightly.

"Frillish like to protect their rare friends, as it seems." Someone knocked on the door before it opened.

"Guess whose back." A raven walked in.

"You!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked in anger as he jumped into an offensive stance while I jumped to my feet and glared at Jacob.

"Did I miss something here? Since when do _you_ know Jacob Pokey?" Paul asked. The male Pokémodel smirked.

"Since he temporarily took my spot as Lily's pageant partner twice." I touched Pikachu's head to calm him down as the sparks got bigger.

"_You've_ competed in _two_ pageants?" Paul asked incredulously. "I thought it was the one that I actually watched.

"Lily can be very persuasive even without trying," was all I said.

"Lily, I've missed you so much," said Jacob as he used my distraction to approach her. She slowly accepted the lily he held out to her, looking down at the flower like something was going to attack her.

"Jakey, you hurt me. Why would you…?" she started.

"Please. Forgive me." She bit her lip, considering.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: don't I wish I own Pokémon. Unfortunately, I do not.**

Chapter Five: Lily

Memory: One Year, Seven Days Ago

I finished shoving picnic supplies into my basket and stood, vibrating with anger. Jacob just sent a message to me saying he just saw Paul in the stands during the finals of the league. He sat through a _league_! Of _course_ he did!

"Lily, hey…!" I shoved Paul away from me as he ran up and tried to pull me into his arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"You _lied_ to me! You told me you were going to meet me here after dropping off your Pokémon at the closest Pokémon Center! But instead, you blew me off for a _league_!"

"I don't see the big deal," he said calmly, shoving his hands in his pockets when he realized I would not let him touch me.

"Of _course_ you don't! the only things _you_ see are how strong you can make a Pokémon and potential threatening Pokémon trainers! You're just like Robin and Raven! I'm placed second in your list of priorities!" I snatched up the basket and spun away. I yelped, though, when he forcibly grabbed my arm.

"Do _not_ compare me to them," he growled angrily. I whimpered as his grip tightened.

"Paul, you're hurting me."

He let me go and sighed, looking away. I rubbed my arm, blinking away tears, as he reached into his pocket.

"I went to the finals to get you this." He pulled his fist out of his pocket and opened his hand, showing me a Roserade charm. "This guy made it at my request, and he would only give it to me there."

"Paul, I…."

"I'm sorry if you feel like I blew you off. The guy wouldn't show up until five minutes before the end of the finals. I meant to leave sooner. Forgive me?"

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my beating heart while cupping his cheek in my freed hand. "Of course. Forgive me for jumping to conclusion?"

"Always."

End Memory

"Please, Forgive me," Jake pled. I bit my lower lip and looked down at the lily in my hand. Can I forgive him? After all, I've always depended on him for two years. It's hard to get over that so quickly.

_"Jacob isn't what you think he is. He told me last night he's using you."_

_"Jake would _never_…."_

_"He said you wouldn't believe me. I figured it was true, but I'm telling you anyway because I know what I say is true. He told me how you are becoming the most powerful person to deal with Pokémon. He wants to use you to be just as powerful."_

"No, I will _not_ forgive you." I looked up to look Jak… no, _Jacob_, in the eye furiously. "You tried to use me for your own selfish needs."

"That was _before_ I actually sat down and…."

"Paul." My mauve haired ex looked at me. "I want him out of here. He's making me upset." He nodded and stood up to usher him out. I sighed and stared at the flower in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Ash sat back in the chair beside my bed and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear.

"I hate Jacob so much now for what he did to me. But I can't destroy this lily. It's too precious and it's not its fault it was picked by such a douchebag."

"Then don't."

"Hm?" I looked up at him as he took the flower and curled the stem until it resembled a bracelet.

"Now, it's a 'Get Well' gift from me." I smiled as he slid the lily around my wrist.

"Thank you, Ash." I cupped his cheek in my hand as he leaned in to kiss me softly. I scooted closer to him as the kiss deepened, and….

"I can't leave you two alone for five seconds can I?" Paul said in the doorway. Sighing in frustration, I pulled away from the raven to look at the other boy.

"You are being so unfair, I don't even have a phrase to describe you. You _know_ I hate it when people do that!"

"Exactly why I still do it." He touched my nose before sitting in his chair.

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and was granted a small grin.

"Lily, you're ok!" I laughed as Rose climbed up beside me in the bed and snuggled into my side cutely.

"Now you know nothing can take me completely down. I am of the supernatural." She giggled as I tickled her lightly.

"How is Pikachuett doing?" Daisy asked, touching my partner's head lightly.

"She's healing. Being forced to attack like that really did a number on her. Pikachu's standing guard. Right?"

"Pikachu!" he said, saluting to me. We all chuckled.

"So what happens now?" N asked.

"Ash, Paul and I are going to a Pokémon contest. I'm actually competing."

"Wait, I thought you were into pageants! When did you switch to contests on me?!" Rose asked in earnest. She really doesn't like change much since she and Daisy escaped from their capturers.

"Just recently. I want to try something new. And contests are similar to pageants," I soothed her.

"Well, I'm going to cheer you on!"

"I do hope so. I'll look for you in the audience." I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" N asked.

"Of course not! The more the merrier! But… I thought you don't like the thought of forcing Pokémon to battle one another. Why would you go someplace where you would see nothing but that?"

"Sometimes I witness strong bonds between Pokémon and their trainers. Like with Ash and his Pokémon. I have seen that with you and Pikachuett today in its purest form. I can't object."

"I'm really glad you feel that way, N. Thank you." He smiled at me and nodded.

"You've always been open to new experiences, N," Daisy put in suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at the look in my sister's eyes.

"You know me well, Daisy."

As the others talked, I watched Daisy and N together. Yep, there's definitely something going on here. Those looks, the closeness. Reminds me of when I was with Paul. And now with Ash.

My sister has a crush on the other gifted person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter six: Paul

"You'll be great, Lily. I know you will win," Ash was telling my blond ex. He slid a lily headband into her lightly curled hair as I watched them from my spot on the bed.

"As long as I have all of you cheering me on, I know I will as well," she replied a tad nervously.

"And we will be. Loud as ever." I looked away as the two continued talking together. This reminded me of the day of her first pageant.

Memory: Four Years Ago

"I'm so nervous, Paul! I don't think we're ready!"

I sat on the bed with my arms crossed, watching Lily pace around the room. Pikachuett was pacing as well, if only to mimic her partner. After a few minutes of silently watching them, I stood up and pulled the girl into my arms.

"You're going to be fine. You were _born_ to compete in pageants," I muttered into her ear.

"How would you know?"

"Mate's intuition." I kissed her soft spot right up under her ear before pulling back. "I got you something."

"Really?! What is it?!" I walked to my bag and pulled out a charm bracelet from it that only had one heart shaped charm on it at the moment. I stood back in front of her and showed it to her. "Oh, Paul. You shouldn't have," she gasped softly.

"I wanted to." I clasped it around her wrist. "A reminder that I'm always rooting for you."

"Thank you." She cupped my cheek gently with a soft smile.

End Memory

Watching Ash and Lily now reminds me of when she was still with me. Same amount of compassion, trust, friendship, and….

"Hey, Paul? What do you think?"

I looked at Lily, snapping out of my reverie, and smiled slightly. She wore a silver dress with one inch silver heels. Just like that day.

"You look exactly like you did for your very first pageant. Only taller and with a lily in your hair." She giggled and twirled around on one foot, radiating happiness. Her hair kind of orbited her waist as she twirled.

"Today is going to be _magical_. I can feel it."

"We should get going," Ash pointed out.

"You're right." She stopped twirling and looked at her partner. "You ready to win this, Pikachuett?" The electric type climbed onto her shoulder and gave her the affirmative. "Let's go then!"

~Line Break~

"I still can't believe I won my first contest ribbon!" I heard Lily squeal. I smiled and continued walking away from the others unnoticed.

"Paul, where are you going?!" _Almost_ unnoticed. Darn that Ash!

"Hey." I felt Lily's hand slide into mine and turned to face her. "You're not going to celebrate with us?"

"I will. I just need to do something real quick." I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Go on to the hotel. I'll catch up when I'm done."

"Ok. But hurry if you want cake before Rose and Ash eat it all."

I watched her skip away back to her friends and sisters, her bracelet gleaming on her wrist. The bracelet I had given her four years ago on our second year anniversary.

I shook my head and continued towards the store line. I need to focus on getting her something to remember this day. I do _not_ need to be remembering _that_ day.

"Ash, you shouldn't have!" Lily was saying (read: squealing) as I walked into the hotel room. Everyone was sitting either on the beds or at the table; Lily and Ash were on her bed. She was holding a lily shaped locket, looking at the picture.

"I wanted to. To celebrate your first contest win, I bought the locket ahead of time and took a picture of you and Pikachuett as you accepted your first ribbon in order to place it into the locket." I stood in the doorway and watched Ash clasp the necklace around her neck. She then cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed the other one gently.

"Thank you."

"Paul's back!" Rose squealed (yes, all three sisters tend to squeal at times. You learn to deal with it if you want to be around Lily all the time). Lily smiled at me as I walked over to her.

"You made it in time for cake."

"That's all I get?" The others laughed as I reached into my pocket.

"Hey, Lily! I just noticed it, but that is a really pretty bracelet. Where'd you get it?" Daisy; asked. The Pokémodel looked at the piece of jewelry as I sat on the other side of her.

"Paul gave it to me four years ago for my very first pageant. And I _never _take it off willingly."

"Mind if I add a third charm to it?" I asked.

"Hm?" She held out her wrist and watched me clasp on the new charm. This one looked like Uniswan galloping around. "Oh, Paul. It's beautiful."

"Look on Uniswan's side." She looked closely at the charm.

"She has the contest ribbon on her!"

"It's one of a kind. Just like you." She cupped my cheek in her hand and kissed the other lightly.

"Thank you. I will cherish it." She grabbed Ash's hand. "I will _always_ cherish both gifts from my two absolute favorite guys in the entire world." As she smiled at both of us, I realized something.

I'm still in love with Lily.

**Oooo, we're getting to the main point of the story! The reason why Paul is starting to seem like _he's_ with Lily instead of Ash is going to be revealed very soon. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily's Timeline of Pre-Meeting-Ash**

Seven years ago: met Paul

Six years ago: started dating Paul

Four years ago: got into pageants, received bracelet from Paul

Two years ago: met Jacob, started to drift from Paul

One year ago: broke up with Paul

Present: Ash Era

**Disclaimer: don't I wish I own Pokémon. Unfortunately, I do not.**

Chapter seven: Ash

"Alright, Infernate! Let's end this with Flare Blitz!"

"Onyx is unable to battle! That means Infernate is the winner. This makes Ash the Challenger the victor!"

"Yay, Ash! I knew you could do it!" I accepted the gym badge as Lily and her sister cheered loudly.

"Thanks a bunch, Infernate. You did really well. Take a well deserved rest," I replied as I returned the Pokémon to his Pokéball. The others rushed onto the floor to me; Lily hugged me by the neck.

"That's badge number three. For both you _and_ Paul. You guys are on a role!"

"Camos league, here we come!"

"Pikachu!" Everyone in the gym laughed at the three of us as the gym leader approached our group.

"You boys are equally powerful in different ways. I enjoyed battling both of you." We shook his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Joe," Lily replied.

"You as well, Miss Lily. Come by anytime." We all waved to him and walked out of the gym.

"So, what should we do now?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I'm hungry." Lily giggled something that suspiciously sounded like 'As always.' "How about we go get some lunch" I suggested. As the others agreed, a movement caught my eye. I guess Lily and N saw it too.

"Get down!" all three of us yelled. Everyone dropped, avoiding the white blast that had been shot towards us.

"You two are very alert, baby sis and N! Ash, though, I'm pretty sure that was just pure luck on your end!" I heard Raven say. Paul, N, and I were the first ones to stand; we stood guard of the girls.

"Team Rocket! You should give up on taking our Pokémon! You will never succeed!" I told them.

"You're quite right!" Robin said conversationally. I blinked in surprise at his words. '_Did the communication cut short somewhere between the two of us_?' I thought. "Which is why," he continued, "we're here for you!"

"One Twerp, coming right up!" Meowth announced, pressing a button.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled as metal claws lifted me into the air.

"Ash!" I felt Lily's hands grab my ankles. Soon, the others were grabbing on as well to pull me down.

"I've got something for a Twerp Chain!" Lily's hands tightened as the claw started shaking. The others began letting go and Pikachu fell off my shoulder, but Lily and Paul held on. "Maybe a little shock will persuade you!"

I watched in horror as a wire wrapped around Lily and Paul's waists. They screamed (yet stubbornly held on) as the wires shocked them hard. I felt the blonde's body trembling with the effort to stay strong.

"I can't let go. I won't let them take you," she muttered to herself.

"Lily, you have to. They're just going to hurt you." She shook her head then screamed as she was shocked again. I closed my eyes, whispered "Sorry, Lily," and kicked hard. Caught off guard, her hands slipped away, and she and Paul fell to the ground.

"Ta-ta, baby sis! See you around!"

"Ash, _no_!" I heard Lily cry as Team Rocket's machine flew off.

~Lily~

"Lily?" I sniffled into my pillow in response to Rose's soft voice. "Lily, please get up. I need you."

I shook my head. '_Ash needed me. And… and I let him down. I let Team Rocket and my horrible siblings take him away. I don't deserve to have people need me._' Fresh tears rolled out. I heard the door to my room open.

"She won't answer me, Paul."

"Let me have a moment with her." A minute later, the door closed and the bed moved. I felt the mauve haired boy lay beside me slowly. "Lily, you can't stay in here forever." '_Watch me_.' I remained silent.

After a few minutes, his arms wrapped around my waist. I let him pull me into his chest. "Don't be like this, Lily. We'll get him back." And with those four words, I broke.

"_When_ though?!" I clutched his jacket as a sob tore through me. "I can't do this! I can't try to guess where they would take him when my entire body wants to just go out there and save him! You know me, Paul! You know my heart can't take pain like this!"

"We will save him. And you will get your siblings back for doing this to you. But you have to be more patient, Lily."

"I can't! You know I'm not a patient person!"

"You have to try." He tilted my chin up to make me look him in the eye. "For Ash's sake." After taking a deep breath, I nodded.


End file.
